Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-z+5-5z}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${z}$ terms together: $ {-z - 5z} + 5$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-6z} + 5$ The simplified expression is $-6z + 5$